Mr President
by LovelyNancy
Summary: Nigel is president of the United States... He is having an AFFAIR.... but with who? :'oWarning: OOC! MUST READ AND REVIEW THIS NEW CHAPTER OR I WILL EAT YOUR SOULS?NUMBUH 34NESS!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!
1. Chapter 1

Mr. President

This is kind of a spin off of Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. I hope you enjoy !

Chapter 1

"Nigel WAKE UP! You have a press confrence today! GET UP YOU

WOULDN'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Said, Mrs. Beetles… or maiden name Kuki

Sanban. "Kuki get outta my bedroom! We wouldn't want Elizabeth, Lizzie grown up, to

come in and see you hear and get the wrong impression…" Said, Nigil with a growing

blush. "-cough- Yes, sir… This wasn't intended to reflect on our… you know.. affair.. I

am strickly doing buisness nothing wrong here." Said, Mrs. Beetles "Yes, I see you are

my secretary. By the way, where is Sherly? He needs to attend the confrence with

Elizabeth and I." Said, Mr. President, Nigil. "I do believe Sherly is with my children,

Paulina and Carisa." Said, the secretary, Kuki. "Where are they then?" Said, Nigil

"Somewhere with Wallabee. I do believe he took them to bring you son or daughter to

work down town at the treasury." Said, Kuki "Ok, I'll have you fetch a guard for him."

Said, Nigil "Yes sir, right away!" Said, Kuki "Kuki, one more thing, when were alone

you don't have to be so professional; I do love you." Said, Nigil getting out of bed with

nothing but his boxers. "Y-yes… I-I l-love you t-too." Said, Kuki with uncertainty and a

quicky spreading blush. "Don't worry… Wallbee and Elizabeth will never find out."

Said, Nigil coming closer and moving his hands around Kuki seductively. "Your right."

Said, Kuki

Authors note: Yes I know first chapter is short.. :P don't worry… This story kinda reminds me of former president Bill Clinton and his affair with Monica! Lol this story gets 10x's better… REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Yacov: Yes it's definatly an out of character fanfic… just a twist…. But you guys have NO idea where this is going…

Cyrix: Thanx

Jude: Your entitled to hating this story you don't have to like it. No offinse taken.

If you guys are thinking this is a Nigil & Kuki fic.. your wrong… lol yeah.. I know they are having an affair… but wait and see. This is a way to keep the reader curious.. I actually hate 3&1 pairings… So… don't worry.

Just a hint though... (Notice Kuki's reactions to the affair… she's not infavor… she wants something out of him?... Possibly hehehe)

Chapter 2

At the Office

"Hey, daddy Where's mom? I want her take me to the mall later!" Said, Wally and Kuki's daughter, Paulina "Well, sweety love she's busy right now. She's taking you and Carisa there later when she pick up Shirly." Said, Wally shuffling his paper work. "When is Mrs. Beetles coming to take me?" Said, Shirly jumping off of the filing cabinet. "Kuki should be here by…" Said, Wally just as Kuki came around the corner.

"You're here!" Said, Wally getting up out of his chair. "Yeah, I was going to have a guard put Shirly up, but then I remembered Carisa and Paulina's girls day out." Said, Kuki "Well, kids you better head out." Said, Wally kissing the two daughters cheeks. Then he kissed Kuki.

Kuki had a sudden flood of guilt rush over her. Her thoughts still telling her it would all be worth it in the end.

"Bye!" Said, the four of them. "Bye." said, Wally sitting back in his chair spinning back around to his stack of paper work.

At the Whitehouse

"Get ready Shirly! The conference is coming up!" Said, Elizabeth with a stern look on her face. "Bye Shirly!" Said, Carisa and Paulina simotaniously

"Nigil may I speak to you in private?" Said, Elizabeth "Yeah, sure… Have a good time girls and Kuki come back later for over views" Said, Nigil "Yes, sir." Said, Kuki leaving with the two daughters.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Said, Nigil "I don't like Shirly hanging out with those two girls he spends too much time with them… I don't like Kuki either. I didn't like her years ago and I don't like her now. She always thought she was better then all of us." Said, Elizabeth "Your over reacting. Kuki does a great job and she's reliable. Shirly's fine, Paulina and Carisa are angels no harm seen anywhere." Said, Nigil "I just think as first lady I should be secretary… and I like Shirly close to us… I don't want him to fall in love with those girls and leave us." Said, Elizabeth "He won't don't worry. Besides we need to let him grow up some day." Said, Nigil "Ok, Your right… Maybe I am acting crazy." Said, Elizabeth

Just then Shirly comes in, in his suit.

"Dad tell mom not to buy me such girly close! I am starting to look like one of the Beetles girls!" Said, Shirly "Now now son you look great. Come on to the limo! We don't wanna be late!" Said, Nigil

Back with Kuki and the girls

"Mom we haven't been spending enough time together lately…" Said, Paulina brushing her, blonde parted hair out of her eyes. "Well, I have a lot of buisness to do. I am hoping for a promotion. Plus it pays better." Said, Kuki "Mom, we're already rich. Why do we need more." Said, Carisa "Well, love, it's not always about money sometimes you gotta do what yout gotta do to be the best. That promotion means a lot to me. President Uno is promising me more say so and power." Said, Kuki "Daddy's still vice-president though isn't that enough power in the family?" Said, Paulina "Always do you best, love." Said, Kuki

After the meeting and after the Mall

"My mom's acting so weird!" Said, Numbuh 34 A.K.A Carisa sitting on a tire inside the tree house with all the other operatives. "Yeah, I know what you mean!" Said, Numbuh 50,300 A.K.A Shirly "We should spy… I have a feeling something isn't going right…" Said, Numbuh 43 A.K.A Paulina. "Lets plan a stake out!" Said, Numbuh 50,300

Authors note: A little bit longer… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW… I do answer back and the top of every new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Ehhh thanks for the feed back… If I don't get more positive reviews I might just scrap this story…

Chapter 3

9:00 Pm at the Beetles residence….

"Love, our anniversary is coming up… I want to do something special for you baby." Said, Wally laying in bed with Kuki by his side. He was slowly brushing her long coal black hair with his hands. "Y-yeah, that would be great." Said, Kuki with my supressing guilt. "Lately I've been thinking… Our jobs are really starting to take up our life… I mean… We need more time together… Maybe I could fire Cortney, my secretary, and hire you instead… We would have more time together. I miss you baby. I am sure Nigil would understand. After all, He is my BESTFRIEND." Said, Wally moving his hands from her midnight black hair toward Kuki's porcelain face. Kuki suddenly had tears streaming down her face. Wally felt her cold tears coming from her dazzling green eyes. "What's wrong?" Said, Wally stopping his coressing. "I need some fresh air that's all." Said, Kuki quicky placing her silk robe over her scarlet lingerie and headed for the bedroom door and closed it, leaving Wally puzzled.

Kuki knocks on Paulina's door. "Darling are you there?" Said, Kuki hoping she could use an excuse to tuck her in as her leave of absance from Wally. There was no answer. Kuki slowly opened the door.

"Where are you? Hmm maybe she's in Carisa's room." Said, Kuki running down the hall.

She quickly opened Carisa's door only to find she wasn't there. Kuki feel to the floor in tears.

"How could I let this happen. I thought it would all be worth it… I though things would be better… I thought I could have something more… I am dead wrong. Damnit where could they be. Thoughs girls are going to be in so much trouble they are out way past there curfew! I don't love Nigil I just want power.. Powers not worth loosing the man I love and the father of my beautiful childern. I hate Nigil. I resent him…" Said, Kuki in tears. "I better go find the girls… Their probably still over with Shirly…" Said, Kuki

Author note: Yes, short I know.. sorry I will type the rest later… There was a death in my family.. sorry to leave you hanging… READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Jess: -Gets down on hands and knees and kisses feet- THANK YOU! –glomps you!-

Hyper Girl 10: I know it's Nigel with an e, but for some strange reason my computer spell check changes it . I know… I don't get it… If it bothers you I will correct it twice… As for the grammar… I don't check this story.. I am in Honors English so I have enough work correcting papers as is.. so I say the hell with it.. :D (I like the thought of Kuki having green eyes because there is no such thing as purple eyes) I am glad you like the idea… Keep reading you might like it.

Cyrix: It's ok, it's my dad I am worried about. My grandma passed away (his mom) he was a momma's boy. I am glad you like the story though! .

Chapter 4

At the White House

Pacing the floor of a moon filled office tucked away in the many halls was President Uno himself.

"Why did I do this to myself?" Whispered, Nigel as he stopped pacing to look at the old photos he's had since before and after he's moved to America. He stopped and looked at one picture that brought him to tears.

The picture showed a young Lizzie squeezing his neck tight enough to make all the blood rush to his face. Next to him was Abigal Lincoln a good friend of his when he was a kid. She was standing next to his best friend, Hoagie Gilligan. Next to him was Kuki and Wally. They were holding hands. They made each others day. Each day would begin a beautiful one, just because they were just in each others presents.

"Why did I do this to myself. I love Lizzie with all my heart… Maybe if I wasn't hear… I would end their pain." Said, Nigel

He went into a cabinet that was near his desk. He knew there would be a gun stashed there for security reasons. There he was ready to give up is life because he felt there was no hope of restoration. Just as he opened te door… There he found Shirly, Paulina, and Carisa.

'I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WERE YOU GUYS HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Screamed, a furious Nigel. "N-NNNO, we did mean to s…" Studdered, Shirly.

Just then…

The worst thing that could ever happen

Happened..

The stashed away gun went off…

It hit Paulina

"PAULINA!" Screamed, Shirly. Carisa cryed out in tears saying,"WE NEED HELP! NOW!" "I'LL CALL SECURITY!" Screamed, Nigel

In the hospital

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY CHILDREN!" Screamed, Kuki "I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE THERE!" Said, Nigel

Kuki sat beck down on a waiting room chair… "Look you and you're gaurds get out of my site!" Said, Kuki in tears.

Nigel came closer to wisper something in her ear. "I am sorry." Whispered, Nigel "I hate you… I quit… I never want to lay eyes on you again." Cryed, Kuki "Look I…" Whispered, Nigel "No… you've done more damage than can be repaired… Leave… NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" Screamed, Kuki

Everyone in the lobby had raised suspisions.

"What are you stupid! Your going to make people wonder! Shut Up!" Whispered, Nigel.

"No! You won't shut me up anymore! Ever!" Scremed, Kuki running out of the hospital.

Authors note: o.o What will happen next? READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: . My favorite chapter right here! It's a number 3 and 4 lover over stuffed fluff!

Chapter 5

I wish that everything would go back to normal and this never happened.. I wish that I

didn't think there was something better out there I wished that… Everything would be the

same again. He was my prince and I was his beauty. Thought, Kuki

Flashback

"You may now kiss the bride." Said, the pastor in a small church on Kelly's Island in

Cleveland, Ohio.

The young blushing bride's vail was uncovered to show her true beauty. Her prince

leaned in to kiss her. His kiss was soft, but his love was strong. Such velvet lips. He

married her pure and sweet. Nothing could make anything go wrong.

"I love you with all my heart, my love, my beauty, my bride, and my queen." Said, Wally

Laying on the bed of the hotel. Their honeymoon.

"You are the one, the one that lies close to me whispers, hello. I fell, I fell in love, in love

with you suddenly. I love where we are cause where we are our lips can touch and our

cheeks can blush… here." Whispered, Wally softly in Kuki's ear.

She slowing brough his face closer with her delicate hands. She slowy brushed her lips

against his… covering their virgin blush.

Outside were waves crashing together.

"When I am here. I feel closest to God. He made you for me. When you're here. I feel

like God put your love in my life good and pure…love." Whispered, Kuki

"Don't leave me… ever…" Whispered, Wally and he slowly pulled down Kuki's

lingerie.

"I'd rather die." Said, Kuki slowly moving her lips over his lips slowly going down pass

his neck.

End of Flashback

"How could I be so unfaithful…" Said, Kuki through tears outside the waiting room.

In the room with Paulina

(I will change Shirly to Shirley… I am sorry my grandma's name is spelled Shirly…, but

people say his is Shirley so I'll change it.)

Shirley was sitting next to the bed holding Paulina's hand tight… "Come back… please..

please…" Whispered, Shirely with tears streaming down his face.

Author's note: READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Glad you guys are happy

Death's Soulmate: I am really glad you like it. I have to read your new fiction. .

Chapter 6

6 years in the future…

In a beach house in Miami, Florida

"Pass the damn cigarrettes!" Said, the now 16 year old Carisa in the damp and dark

basment of her dad's house. "Here ya go." Said, Shirley, also 16 years old now. "Babe…

I hope daddy doesn't get home… we wouldn't want him to see me do this." Said, Carisa

kissing Shirley with her arms around his neck and the cigarette still in hand.

They stopped sat back on the couch again…

"So much has changed Baby… think… just 6 years ago… Paulina.. passed away… I miss

her…" Said, Shirley. "Yeah, we all do… I blame my whore of a mother though. SHE

MAKES ME SO FREAKIN PISSED." Said, Carisa showing her australian accent a little.

"Look, Babe it ain't your fault. My dad's just as bad…" Said, Shirley

"Sweetheart! I am home!" Yelled, Wally downstairs "Hey, DAD!" Yelled, Carisa as she

flipped her long black hair out of her face.

Back In Washington D.C.

"I got the tickets." Said, Kuki standing in her Kitchen. "Good, Hurry you don't wanna

miss your plane." Said, Nigel

At the airport.

"GATE 34-B IS READY TO FLY TO MIAMI, FLORIDA" Said, a flight attendent.

"This is it… Time to pick up the kids." Said, Kuki. Nigel leaned into kiss her, but she

refused and made her way down the ramp. Nigel had a puzzled look plastered on his face.

Back With Carisa and Shirley

"Hey, Dad! Shirley and I are going to take a walk."Said, Carisa walking up the stairs

from the basement with Shirley. "Ok, guys come back before Kuki gets here." Said,

Wally, undoing his tie and unsnapping his suitcase. "Ok, dad." Said, Carisa kissing her

dad's cheek. "Cairsa… you smell like smoke… you know how I don't like you smoking.

Stop." Said, Wally. "Fine, daddy." Said, Carisa pulling Shirley's hand toward the door.

"What's wrong with me smoking Shirley?" Said, Carisa. "Nothing, it's a way to vent.

Besides Wally don't know crap. So what if "adopted" me… Crap.. I just remembered..

after you're mom gets here… she has to take me to my mom's" Said, Shirley. "Yeah, that

sucks… well baby.. lets make the best of it before she gets here." Said, Carisa pulling

Shirly down on the curb side of the sidewalk… "Remember when we were in that gay

Kids Next Door." Said, Shirley… "Yeah, I do… we quit after Paulina died… We ran

from decommisioning cause we didn't want to forget the good times." Said, Carisa

pulling the carton of cigarette suductively out of Shirley's pocket. "Well, I've been

thinkin lately… You know how my brother, Christopher, is in KND…" Yeah, Said,

Carisa lighting her cigarette. "I've hear him talkin about this thing where you can go back

in time… Yeah, it's sounds retarted an all—"Said, Shirley "No, we can see what the little

freaks up to… besides gives us somethin to do." Said, Carisa pressing her cigarette into

the sidewalk.

Author's note: Yeah, Carisa doesn't seem so innocent anymore… time machine :OOO.. READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Chapter 7

Kuki arrives in Miami…

"Hey!" Cryed, Kuki as Wally was standing waiting for him in the airport. "Hey…" Said,

Wally… looking down.. "Uhhh… thanks for picking me up…" Said, Kuki sensing the

awkwardness and feeling a blush spread across her face. "I had pick you up." Said, Wally

very sturn. "Carisa really seems to like staying with you." Said, Kuki. Wally didn't

answer. "I haven't talked to you.. in 6 years.. since… I kinda thought you'd like to talk.'

Said, Kuki getting in to the car. Wally was frozen with emotion. He covered it by

remaining quite. "My plane leaves tomorrow. Maybe I can spend the night at your house..

If you don't mind." Said, Kuki. Wally just froze. "Get a hotel." Said, Wally faintly with a

teary voice. Kuki just sat there expressionless. Wally kept driving. Silent no radio. No

emotions.

Back with Shirley and Carisa..

"DADDY!" Yelled, Carisa around the house. "He probably went to go pick up your mom

at the airport." Said, Shirley "Yeah probably.." Said, Carisa pulling Shirley's collar and

kissing his lips passionately.

Back in the Car…

The silent awkwardness was still present in the air… "I know you ignoring me to get

back at me… it's not working.." Said, Kuki. Wally just sat there in his seat driving as if

he were the only one in the car.

Back with Shirley and Carisa…

Shirley face was turning red as he shyly wrapped his arms around Carisa and pressed his

lips harder against hers. "Ok, hehe.. we're going to far…" Said, Carisa blushing. "Yeah,

your right…" Said, Shirley "Lets go pack." Said, Carisa.

Back with Wally and Kuki

Wally pulled in the driveway. He got out of the car and opened the door for Kuki. Kuki

slowly got out of the car staring up into Wally's deep green eyes and blonde hair. Wally

was staring down at her as she was getting out. Seeing her Midnight black hair shining in

the warm sun and seeing the color in her eyes sparkle in the sun light.

"You forgot Paulina's funeral." Said, Wally. "What?" Said, Kuki "You referenced the

last time I saw you was during the devorce. It was Paulina's funeral." Said, Wally. "Oh."

Said, Kuki with her head down. "I remember bringing her and Paulina home from the

hospital. I also remember how you said that you wanted to have more since you had

twins the first time." Said, Wally blushing. "Yeah.." Said, Kuki tearing up. "That's all

past now." Said, Wally.

Back with Shirley and Carisa…

"HEY! THEIR HERE!" Said, Carisa. "Hey sweetheart!" Said, Kuki kissing and hugging

Carisa. "MOM!" Yelled, Carisa "haha." Laughed, Shirley. "Daddy can mom stay here

overnight since the plane doesn't leave till tomorrow?" Said, Carisa. "Sure." Said, Wally

very quite.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Yes, poor Paulina died… VV… don't worry though… Just keep reading:"DDDDDD

Chapter 8

9 pm in the beach house…

"Loves better get some sleep…" Said, Kuki, hugging Shirley and Carisa. "Night mom!"

Said, Carisa hugging her mom back. "Night, Mrs. Beetles… uhh I mean Uno…" Said,

Shirley hugging Kuki back. "Uhhh well you better go to bed you two.. you guys have to

get up early." Said, Wally a little red from the Mrs. Beetles comment. "Night." Said,

Shirley and Carisa as they ran up stairs.

"I love them… I miss our Paulina though… Our little girl." Said, Wally. "Yeah." Said,

Kuki with a tear streaming down her cheek. Wally brushed her tear away by an old

married habit. "Oh, uhh sorry.' Said, Wally blushing. "It's ok." Said, Kuki smiling a

little. "Uh where should I sleep?" Said, Kuki "Anywhere you feel most comfortable."

Said, Wally. "Ok."

Up stairs with Carisa and Shirley…

"Look." Said, Carisa out on the terrace. Her black hair was down and flowing back and

forth across her face. The moonlight was shinning over her face. Swiftly the sea brezze

was coming in and carrying it's soothing scents. "It's beautiful outside. It kinda looks a

little like rain though." Said, Shirley. "Just a little." Said, Carisa looking at Shirley and

slowly kissing him. "We really should go to our own rooms before your parents get up

here…" Said, Shirley nervously. "Yeah, Party killer." Said, Carisa giving him one last

kiss.

In Wally's room…

Kuki slowly walked in after getting ready for bed with her silk white robe. Kuki goes

down to sit on the bed and much to her surprise—

"AHHH!" Said, Wally as Kuki sat on him. "Oh my! I am so so sorry. I thought this was a

guest bedroom." Said, Kuki blushing as she noticed Wally was only wearing boxers. "I

am sorry I'll just make my way down stairs and sleep on the couch." Said, Kuki "Ok, I

have extra blankets if you need them." Said, Wally walking with her to the door… Just

then they're hand both touched the door knob. "Uhh… I think I'll be ok." Said, Kuki

caughing a glimps of Wally's sparling green eyes. She slowly moved her hand away from

his… She turned towards him. They both just stood there stairing at each other. Wally

bend down a little and quickly kissed her on the lips… Kuki turned her head blushing.

"I've missed you all these years…" Said, Kuki "You were the first person I've ever fallen

in love with. Why did you break my heart." Said, Wally with tears in his deep green eyes.

"We grew apart… after the twins were born… we both had high end jobs… You began to

get promotion after another. I began to feel as if Paulina, Carisa, and your job meant

more to you than… I did. Nigel made that lie seem more true. For Elizabeth was doing

that to him. He and I had more in common." Said, Kuki with tear streaming down her

face. "I never knew this.. Why didn't you tell me?" Said, Wally, embracing Kuki. "I

didn't think you could hear me… I felt as if I could scream.. and you wouldn't hear me.

You didn't care… The girls and your job was all that mattered." Said, Kuki. "I am sorry.

Maybe I was too involved." Said, Wally looking down. "It's my fault too. I was stupid."

Said, Kuki

Just then a huge lighting bolt struck across the sky.

"The weathers really getting bad." Said, Wally looking outside the window. "Yeah."

Said, Kuki "Here.. you sleep in the bed.. I'll go down stairs and see what happing on the

weather… then fall asleep on the couch.. You need the bed more then I do.' Said, Wally

reaching for the door. "Oh… and Wally, thank you." Said, Kuki. "Anytime." Said,

Wally.

Author's note: READ AND REVIEW !


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

Thank you so much Death's Soulmate and Cyrix for being my main reviewers. Your

reviews are appreciated. Thanks to the other reviews too.

Chapter 9

Wally turns on the weather. "Wow… it seems to be a small hurricane.. ehh it's probably

just a small one nothing to fear… If it was gonna be somethin big they would've

announced this sooner…" Thought, Wally.

12 pm

"Wally… wake up." Said, Kuki nudging him on the couch… "Huhh what?" Said, Wally

"The storm is scaring me… I swear I hear this buzz outside like a tornado… alarm… We

should go down with Shirley and Carisa downstairs or something." Said, Kuki "Kuki, this

is a beach house… Going down stairs would be stupid. The basement would flood." Said,

Wally. (Yeah, apparently Wally grew brains with his age haha.) "Oh, what do we do??"

Said, Kuki very scared. " Well, they haven't evacuated anyone. It's not that bad Kuki."

Said, Wally. "Ok. I trust you." Said, Kuki sitting on the end of the couch with Wally's

feet.

Up in Carisa bedroom…

"Carisa… you awake…" Whispered, Shirley. "Yeah, I can't sleep it's too loud." Said,

Carisa brush the coal black hair out of her face. "Here… Babe sleep in my bed with

me…" Said, Carisa. "A-are you sure what if they come up stair while—" Said, Shirley.

"You talk too much." Said, Carisa pulling him closer to him under the covers. Their faces

burned with their closeness. "We're virgins" Said, Carisa. "Yeah… so." Said, Shirley

feeling his cheeks burn more. "We should change that." Said, Carisa bitting her lip. "H-

how…" Said, Shirley nervously. "You know…" Said, Carisa taking Shirley's hand

moving it slowly up her shirt.

Just then a tree hit the beach house…

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Said, Kuki jumping out of her skin. "A TREE FEEL ON THE

HOUSE!" Yelled, Wally.

The wind and rains started crashing in fast. The house started to shake violently.

"Carisa and Shirley!" Yelled, Kuki and Wally as they ran up stairs. The stairs started to

shake. Kuki fell down. "KUKI!" Yelled, Wally. Kuki slowly got back up. "GO! GET

THEM!" Screamed, Kuki. Wally turned around and ran up stairs. "CARISA!

SHIRLEY!" Screamed, Wally. "Here dad." Said, Carisa faintly

The upstairs was a mess limbs were all over the upstairs. A windows were shattered

everywhere.

"Carisa are you ok!" Yelled, Wally. "Yeah, help Shirley get this board off of me!" Said,

Carisa in pain. Shirley and Wally both tried desparitly to get the board off of her leg.

"Wally look out!" Yelled, Shirley. Things were flying into the broken windows. They

finally got the board off of Carisa's leg. "I can't walk." Said, Carisa with tear streaming

down her face. "I'll carry you." Said, Wally. They ran down stairs. "Where's Kuki?!"

Said, Shirley. Just as he was saying that. Kuki was laying cold out on the stairs. A picture

had fallen above her and shattered over her body. "NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed, Wally.

He handed Carisa over to Shirley. "IS SHE OK!" Screamed, Shirley. "She's still

breathing!" Said, Wally picking her up. "WE NEED HELP!" Yelled, Shirley. The storm

was getting worst. "There's nothing we can do, but go down to the basement and pray it

doesn't flood." Said, Wally holding Kuki's limp bloody body.

Author's note: No, I haven't forgotten the time machine don't worry. READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note:

Mooncloud881: Your right about the comma thing… I am retarded. Thank you. I am glad you like the story. xD

Ganark: Yeah, Numbuh 2 was vice president.. I decided to make Wally Vice President.. I like revised Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. is a "spin-off."

Death's Soulmate: Glad you love the story. Your comments have been greatly appreciated. Thank you! –hugs-

JGOG123: Shirley wasn't really "adopted" he becomes like family because I've been hinting to the fact that Kuki remarried … to Nigel after Paulina's death. Since she remarried.. Shirley is kinda like her step son… but don't worry in the end it's a hawt numbuh 3 and 4 scene. .- The time machine…. –wink wink-

YACOV: I am really glad you like the story! I am glad you have been supporting me through out. –hugs-

Cyrix: I am glad you enjoy reading this story hehe –hugs-

Chapter 10

""What's going to happpen." Carisa said, holding onto Shirley tight with tears streaming

down her face. "I don't know…" Shirley said, holding Carisa tighter in the basement.

"We need to get out of this death trap! This whole place is going to flood!" Wally said,

getting some of the glass off of Kuki's unconscious body. "How long." Carisa said, with

tears. "Not much longer till this place floods."Wally said.

10 mins later…

"DAD! LOOK!" Carisa said, pointing to water coming into the basement. "WE HAVE

TO GET OUT!" Yelled Wally. "We can't all the doors are sealed shut. The water

pressure is sealing them." Shirley said.

The water was quickly rising in was already to their knees. Shirley was holding Carisa

tight. A tear had streamed down his face as he remembered losing Paulina.

"Carisa, I won't let you go." Shirley whispered, kissing her ear discreatly so the Wally

and the now conscious Kuki wouldn't see. "WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! THE

WATER IS AT MY SHOULDERS! WE'RE GOING TO DIE HERE!" Kuki screamed,

now conscious. " We'll have to break the door and swim under it. We must never let go

of each other or the house. We are going to have to get to the roof of the house." Wally

said. "How are we going to break the door?" Shirley said. "There is a saw over on that

rafter." Wally said. "Ok." Shirley said, holding onto Carisa and grabbing the hack saw.

"Here."Shirley said handing it to Wally. "Thanks." Wally said. "Kuki was still holding

onto Wally. She slowly moved to his back and held onto his waist so he could saw the

door. "Ok, this last stroke with the saw will cause a huge flood inside here. Don't let go

of each other and keep hands on the house. We will try and make it to the roof. Ready?"

Wally said, bringing Kuki toward his arms. "Yes, Ready." Said, Shirley holding onto a

rafter and onto Carisa. "Hurry daddy the waters up to our necks!" Carisa said. Wally

made the last saw.

A rush of water came in everyone was under water holding their breath… everyone

accept Kuki. She hadn't gotten a good enough breath. Carisa and Shirley made it outside

the house. Wally couldn't hold his breath much longer. He noticed kuki needed air.

Wally pressed his lips against Kuki's and breathed air in so she could breath. Kuki

responded. The water was still sealing them in the basement. Wally couldn't find the way

out. The deep blue water was shading of his blonde hair and his deep green eyes looked

in to Kuki's eyes. For the first time he saw no hope in her eyes. He quickly thought of

how Nigel took her away from him because HE was NEVER there for HER. He kept

breathing into Kuki. He gave one last breath of his own. He held Kuki tightly struggling

for a way out. He found the door! He quickly pushed out the door. He never let go of the

house or Kuki. They made it to the surface.

"Wally you saved my life." Kuki said, holding onto him. "I had to." Wally said. "He on

the roof guys! Before the water carries you away!" Shirley and Carisa, said. "We should

be getting on the roof." Wally said. "One second." Said Kuki, swimming a little closer.

She brushed the hair out of his face and kissed him passionately.

Author's note: I guess Wally got swimming lessons :'O hehehe READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Don't ever leave my side again" Wally said, he followed her embracing and kissing. "I

can't get on the roof." Kuki said struggling. "Hold on then." Wally said, grabbing the

roof. Kuki wrapped her arms around Wally's slender waist.

Kuki's soaking wet long black hair was cover her eyes. She knew she was holding her

man. His blonde hair. His eyes. Him. Not Nigel. The boy and now man she has fallen in

love with. The boy she used to write his last name with her first name all over every note

book she owed. The man that asked her to be his bride. Wallabee Beetles. I didn't know

someone could fall in love all over.

They made it to the roof. "MOM! DAD!" Yelled Carisa hugging her mom and dad

tightly. "We still need help. There is a chance this roof will be underwater!" Yelled

Wally through the cold wet rain. The four sheltered each other because of the crashing

wind and rain around them. Kuki cryed in pain. "Kuki are you ok?" Said Wally, close to

Kuki's face so that she could hear him over the wind and rain. "There are shards of glass

still in me. There is on my stomach."Kuki cryed. "I want to take your pain away. I want

to be there for you. I don't want my work to take over." Said Wally holding Kuki tighter.

"I know, but I am remairred to Nigel…" Said Kuki."I know." Said Wally looking down

and seeing the water rise.

The rain and wind continued to pour.

"I don't want to be married to a man I thought I loved." Said Kuki. Kuki let go of Wally

and stood up. The rain and wind crashing around her made it very hard to stand up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET DOWN BEFORE YOU FALL OFF." Yelled Wally.

Kuki didn't respond. Her hair was blowing off to the side. She found the hand with her

engagement and wedding ring from Nigel. She took off the rings. Wally stood up with

her. The rain came down harder. He sheltered her. "What are you doing?" Said Wally. "I

don't want to be with him anymore." She looked Wally in the eyes and took the wedding

rings and threw them into the raging water. "I want to be with you and only you. I like

here we are here… Could our lips can touch and our cheeck can blush. You are.. you are

the one that lies close to me. Our lips can touch…. Here… You are the one the one that I

want to lie close to me." Kuki said, standing infront of wally with her back toward his

face. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She held his arms tight. She turned her face

up toward his. He lowered his head and looked her in the eyes. "I said that the night of

our honeymoon… you remembered." Said Wally… "Of course." Said Kuki, looking

deeper into his eyes. He slowly kissed her. She deepened the kiss. The wind picked up

vishiously. "WOULD YOU MARRY ME!" Screamed Wally over the roar of the waves,

wind, and rain. "YES! YES! Yes—"Said Kuki, turning to face him and kiss him. "YOUR

BACK TOGETHER!" Yelled Carisa and Shirley at the same time. "Yes, it looks like it."

Said Wally. "YAY!" Screamed Carisa holding her parents.

"Paulina would have wanted this." Said Shirley. "Yeah, she would've. When we get back

lets try and find your brother… and see if that time machine works." Said Carisa. "IF WE

GET BACK!" Screamed Shirley pointing at the water coming up on the roof.

Author's Note: KUKI AND WALLY ARE BACK TOGETHER! Will they make???! W00t! READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Thanks again for the support! It means a lot to me. xD I love all my reviewers! W00t give it up for the reviews!

Sorry It took me a while to update…. I've had many tests for school. -.-

Chapter 12

"Your right there can't be much time on here the water is rising fast!" Wally said,

holding Kuki closer to him. "WHAT'S THAT!" Said Carisa, pointing at the sky. "It's

a—IT'S A HELICOPTER!"Screamed Carisa. "How can that fly in this horrid weather!"

Kuki said, sheltering herself from the hard rain with Wally's body. "WELL, LETS

WAVE IT DOWN WHO CARES!" Screamed Wally, waving his arms. "HELP! HELP

HELP US!" Shirley screamed, holding onto Carisa tightly as to not lose her as he lost

Paulina.

The helicopter never came…

"How could they MISS US----" Screamed Kuki, as the house began to crumb underneath

them. They all fell in the water. "STAY CLOSE TO ME AND NEVER LET GO!"

Screamed Shirley, holding onto Carisa and holding on as tight as he could while

swimming. "I won't… Where's my mom and dad!" Yelled Carisa, struggling in the water

and piercing her voice through the loud rain and wind. "I don't know… Don't worry I am

sure they are fine.. lets just try to grab the first tree." Said Shirley, holding her and trying

to swim. The water was carrying them there was nothing they could do. The current was

far to strong to swim in themselves.

"I want to live." Said Shirley, trying to move a hand so he could brush the hair out of

Carisa's face so he could she her.

He did the black sky would show light from lighting enough to show that she wasn't

awake…

In Carisa's mind…

There were trees in this field of endlwss flowers…

"Were am I?? SHIRLEY! W-WHERE---" Carisa said, looking around and seeing nothing

but open space.

Just then Paulina came out of no where. She was wearing a white robe. The robe was

flowing around her 10 year old body. She blonde hair was faded. Her face was pale. Her

lips were red. She never had a chance to grow up. Carisa stood up and reached out to

touch Paulina's face. Her hand went straight through it. In horror she reached out to try

and feel her own… her hand felt …nothing.

"Paulina! You died I am not suppost to be able to see you… Why can I! I mean… YOUR

GONE!" Said Carisa, breaking down into tears. Carisa looked down at herself. Her hands

were pail. Her clothes were ripped around her cut body.

"Carisa… Your not dead… you've passed out." Said Paulina, looking at her. "I have.."

Said Carisa. "Yeah, I missed you so much… Heaven is nice, but I miss you. Look at

you.. your 16 years old.. something I never got to be… Your beautiful. You look like a

spitting image of our mom." Said Paulina. "OH, Paulina! I love you! My life is a mess…

Ever since you left… nothings been the same…" Carisa said, tears were streaming down

her face. "I know… You started smoking… You fell in love with Shirley… you also gave

up the one thing that meant the most to US." Paulina said. "What's that?" Carisa said,

crying and looking up with a puzzled look. "You quit the Kids Next Door." Paulina said

sitting next to Carisa. "I couldn't continue… too many memories…" Carisa said, crying.

"Your about to wake up soon… in Shirley's arms… If it makes you feel better… A

chance I never got… the chance to wake up…" Said Paulina.. crying, her tears were not

real… her tears disappered.. unlike Carisa's tears.. Carisa's tears were real and they fell

to the ground. "Paulina… I won't let you stay here… I love you!.." Said Carisa, her

dream was fading back into reality… "It's impossible…" Said Paulina, Paulina started to

fade with the dream… she reached her hand out to Carisa… I never touched… "I'LL

COME BACK FOR YOU---" Said Carisa, in tears as she left her twin sister behind in the

dream.

The dream faded away…

"SHIRLEY! WHERE ARE WE" Screamed Carisa, waking up in a large auditorium.

"YOUR AWAKE! I was able to get us in a tree.. and a 2nd helicopter found us!"

Screamed Shirley, with tears of joy. "Where's my parents—OUCH!" Screamed Carisa,

as she tried to get up… and looked down to find her leg in a cast. "Yeah, they took care

of your leg… It was broken in 4 spots… you can't walk for a very long time!" Shirley

said. "WHERE ARE MY PARENTS!' Screamed Carisa. "We don't know." Said Shirley,

holding Carisa's hand.

Author's note's: Wow didn't see that coming! READ AND REVIEW! GIVE ME A REASON TO UPDATE FASTER XDDDD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"W-WALLY!" Screamed Kuki, looking up at the now clear sky. Kuki looked around to

see that she was hung up in a tree. Her clothes were ripped her skin was bare and she had

glass still in her from the picture frame. "WALLY WHERE ARE YOU! WALLY!" She

was too afraid to leave the tree because she had no idea how far the water had risen. She

looked down at her moving reflection in the water… the water wasn't still. The water was

calm enough to see her sad looking reflection. Tears fell from her eyes. The tear hit the

water and seemed to float along with many other tear shed over this storm. She thought

many people lost a lot… "WALLABEE!" She screamed, she felt as if he would never

hear her. Her voice would never be heard again. She was faced with realization that he

might never come back. Her tears continued to fall.

A few miles down stream…

Wally was laying up on a very small patch of land that hadn't been covered and was

surrounded by water. He felt the sun beating down over his deep cuts and scrapes. He

opened his deep green eyes to let the warmth of the sun stare at him face to face. The sun

tried to dry up the Earth's many tears.

"How could I let go of her." Whispered Wally, chocking on his salty tears. Wally lifted

his face to look around.

Nothing looked the same since he'd moved here after Nigel lost his 2 term of 4 years.

The end of Vice-Presidency for Wally and the end of his promised long relationship with

the love of his life. Till death do we part he they were told. His feelings were still very

strong, real, and burning with fiery passion in his soul leading straight to his broken heart.

Wally saw there was a house… It wasn't too badly damaged he figured he'd swim over

and see if he could find stuff to aid in his search for Kuki. He swam over to the open

livingroom. Half of the house was completely gone. He started walking in the deep water

leading upstair. He found an open master bedroom of some sort. He found a relatively

dry blanket so he wraped it around himself. He opened a drawer soaking with water. He

found a beautiful emerald and diamond necklace spakling in the drawer filled with water.

He pulled it out and put it in his pocket.

"There isn't much here… These people must've been awfully rich to have been able to

afford random jewery such as this laying around. I think I am done here. I will find Kuki.

She is a strong woman… She made it…" Said Wally, starting to break down in tears.

Author's Note: READ AND REVIEW! Short I know sorry..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I can't go on if THEY CAN'T FIND MY PARENTS SHIRLEY!" Screamed Carisa, looking horrified at her leg and how far the cast went up her leg. The cast was completely covering her upper thigh. "The searchers are doing what they can." Said Shirley holding tightly onto Carisa hand. "Promise me you will find them for me… I want to know they are alright." Said Carisa, wrapping her arms around Shirley's neck. She brought his head closer to her chest. Shirley blushed at his closeness. "I-I can't leave here to look for them… They won't let me." Said Shirley, nervously moving himself further away from her to look to see if people were watching them in the tiny shelter box for the sick in the large shelter center. "Please.. Shirley for me." Said Carisa, trying to seduce him sexually to get her way. "Oh, that's not going to work—" Said Shirley being cut off by Carisa pulling his collar and pressing her lips against his. "Ok, fine I'll escape." Said Shirley as a small smile spread across his blushing cheeks. "I thought so." Said Carisa brushing her long charcoal hair out of her pail slender face.

Back in Washington…

"THEY SHOULD BE HERE!!!" Screamed Nigel over the phone screaming at the airport manager. "Sir, People are doing what they can! Florida was hit with the storm of the century! Another hurricane is expected! What can I do! All flights are called off! Good Day!" Yelled the Airport Manager.

Nigel fell to the floor in tears. His mansion echoed with his tears of sadness. Just then the door bell rang.

"Sarah, GET IT!" Screamed Nigel to the poor maid. "Yes sir." Said Sarah, the poor maid of the house. "Hi, Elizabeth and Ben." Said, the maid, sweetly. "Could you take me to Nigel?" Said, Elizabeth. "Certainly." Said the maid. "Mom could I go outside?" Said Ben, stairring at her. "Sure sweetheart…" Said Lizzie. "Here miss." Said the maid pointing at Nigel on the ground crying. "Thank you." Said Lizzie, getting down on the floor with him.

He ignored her existance.

She took off her steledo high heeled shoes. He dress was long at fit well around her now slender body.

"Nigel…. Your one of the most selfish people I know. You ask me to be all I can for YOU. You change me… You told me I was too fat… I lost the weight for YOU… You told me I was too loud… so I lowered me voice.. for YOU…. You told me you said I looked too pain.. so I dressed better…. For YOU… Nigel I DID ALL THIS FOR YOU AND FOR WHAT? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FOR ME! NOTHING…. After I tried perfecting myself….. YOU leave me… for some slut! What has she done for YOU? Nothing! All she had to be was HER!... I had to become someone else…" Said Lizzie, in tears getting off the floor and making her way out the door.

"Wait." Said Nigel, standing up. "WHAT! I came here to tell you something… I don't think I matters anymore." Said Lizzie. "Elizabeth… what I did was wrong… I thought that I wanted more… I wanted something I couldn't have.. but I turns out… that what I wanted… wasn't better than what I had…. And that was you." Said Nigel, Stairing at her with bright blue eyes.

Lizzie held up her hand to reveal a huge diamond ring.

"I came to tell you that I am engaged." Said Lizzie, she put her hand back down and walked towards the door.

Nigel ran after her… He came from behind her. He spin her around. He piercing red hair spun with her. He pressed his lips against her painted red ones. Her cheek were painted red over her naturally pail face.

"Nigel, your too late… Now you want something you can't have… Because I am better than what you have now… It's too late.. because I found someone better then what I had.. your what I had." Said Lizzie, letting herself out the door of the beautiful mansion.

Author's note: All I have to say is… school is life consuming… -.-;; Ok, well READ & REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

3:00 AM

"I am leaving now." Whispered shirley to Carisa at her bed side. "Ok… be careful,

love…" Said Carisa laying still in her bed.. her leg in the cast was hurting her. "I will…"

Whispered Shirley leaning over and kissing her lips softly.

He left the auditorium of survivors very quite. He pasted the sleeping guards… He found

a coast guard boat and took it fast through the city hoping no one cause him. When he

was out of site of the auditorium he turned his flash light on and pointed it at the trees. He

could here the loud water around him desparately trying to drain out of the streets. He

looked up at the sky as he speeded through the flooded city. He saw the stars.. they were

more noticible then ever.. because all electric was out. There was no light to block the

majestic heavens above. He stood out of the chair he opened the window hatch of the

boat to let the breeze caress his face. His red hair danced back and forth across his

forehead. He closed his eyes and held tight to the stearing wheel and felt his tears stream

down his redish lightly sun burned cheeks. He opened his crystal blue eyes again. He

slowed the boat down because he was approching a shallow spot where the water was

draining good. He decided to bank his boat on the shore and go on foot looking.

Back with Kuki…

She started to wake up… she looked to see she was still in the tree. She stretched her

arms just a little… it caused her to fall. He dress caught her fall. The back of her dress

was holding her on the branch. She saw that one false move and she would go plumitting

into the water.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scream Kuki, her eyes were filling with tears.

She was a mess her clothes were torn her hair was soaking wet from the water sweeping

across her as she was sleeping. Her maskara had been running because of her many tears.

"GOD! DON'T YOU THINK I'VE BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH! I'LL NEVER

CHEAT AGAIN…. THAT IS IF HE'S STILL ALIVE…….. GOD WHY! GOD JUST

KILL ME NOW!" Screamed Kuki, crying toward the heaven. The branch that was

holding her up was starting to break. "GOD JUST LET IT SNAP!... Maybe then I'll get

to see my babies in heaven…GOD IS WALLY THERE! IS CARISA THERE! ARE

THEY HUGGING PAULINA? WHERE ARE THEY!? God, it doesn't matter

anymore… kill me now…" Said Kuki as tears were streaming down her face.

Back with Wally…

"Where's my row boat?" Said Wally waking up from his sleep on the back next to the

house he took the blanket and emerald necklace from. "Forget it… I'll jus---"Said

Wally… just as the bank he was standing on started to sink as a large wave of water came

crashing toward him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Wally, soon getting submerged in water.

Back with Kuki……

"I can't do this anymore…" Said Kuki, her dress started slipping off of her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Kuki grabbing at her dress

trying to grab onto it as she fell into the water below.

The water carried her she drifted underwater. She started falling 1ft under soon it was 3 ft

next it was 5 ft… before she knew it she was 9ft below the surface. Her long hair danced

around her porcelain figure. Since dress dress was gone all that was left was her white

slip dress that was under it. She opened her eyes in the mucky water. She lost her way up.

She kept looking… she felt her lungs stop giving off her saved air… She closed her eyes

and waited to die… She slowly started to pass out because she refused to take in the

water.

Author's note: All I have to say is… wow….This looks like the end of Kuiki… or is it? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Where am I?" Said Kuki, looking at herself.. she was soon pulled up.. by a 10 year old

boy with blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Come on KUKI! You don't wanna be late!" Said the boy in his australian accent. He

took her through the rooms of the elementary school. He took her hands and danced with

her. Kuki looked down at herself.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Said, Kuki looking down and seeing her 10 year old body

and looking down at her light pink party dress flowing across the dance floor. "What's

not happening?" Said the 10 year old boy slow dancing with her. His hair danced across

his blushing cheeks. "This.. I am not 10 years old…" Said Kuki, getting worried. "HAHA

Of course you are…" Said the boy placing his hand softly around the back of her head

making her head rest on his.

"This isn't right…" Said Kuki… resting her head… "Why sure it is…." Said the boy,

slow dancing.

As they slow danced something strange happened… As they danced across the floor

They began to grow taller. They were getting older. He moved back and she looked into

his eyes. "Wally! It's you!" Said Kuki, recognizing him immediately. "Who else… I've

been by your side so far… why should I be anyone else." Said Wally. His voice was

deeper from when they were 10 years old on the dance floor. They looked about 16 years

old.

He grabbed her hands and danced with her more. They started to get even older. "This is

so weird… Maybe I died after I feel in the water…." Said Kuki. "What are you talking

about?" Said Wally.

Just then she began to wake into reality she opened her eyes… She saw all the mucky

water around her…. She desided to just end her life then and enhail the water… Clearly

seeing no surface in site. She slowly let the water drain into her lungs.

Wally was under the surface not too far from Kuki. Not knowing this though… He was

desperately looking for the surface. He notice up ahead in the murky water that there was

a figure in the water dressed in a thin slip. He found a light beam hitting the way out, but

he chose to risk his life to find out what this angel like thing was in the water. He got

closer and noticed that… IT WAS KUKI!

He grabbed her around the waste and found the beam and swim fast to catch up with it. It

was moving fast. He swim as hard as he could and he made it.

Wally noticed that it was a coast guard boat.

Author's note: READ AND REVIEW!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He finally reached his free arm out of the water to wave.. in the pitch black darkness.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!" Screamed Wally, he held tightly to Kuki… even with fear

she would never wake up.. she needed immediate help .. and fast.

The boat turned around…

"Oh my! Shirley!!!!" Yelled Wally. "WALLY! GET IN! What's wrong with Kuki!"

Screamed Shirley. "She's nearly drowned! She needs help right away!" Said Wally

getting into the boat.

Wally took off his soaking wet shirt to cover Kuki up a little. He caressed her face a little.

Tears fell down his cheeks. Shirley glaced back over his shoulder and saw the two and

speeded up the boat. Wally knelt down over Kuki and sheltered her from the wind of the

speed the boat was going. Kuki was breathing shalow. He turned her back and forth. He

then pressed up and down on her chest desperately trying to get the water out of her

lungs.

"Wake up… please… I am sorry I was never there for you… Your more precious than

rubies to me. Oh, speaking of rubies…" Said Wally feeling for the emerald necklace he

had found and placed in his pocket.. he found the necklace and placed it around her neck.

The moons reflection shown brightly in the jewel.

"I love you…" Said Wally laying his head on her chest and feeling and hearing the

shalow breaths being taken in around him.

She started to wake…

"KUKI!" Screamed Wally moving off her chest. She turned to the side and coughed up

water. "YOUR ALIVE!" Said Wally with tears streaming down his face he held her close

to him. She remembered her dream.. "It's true.. you would never leave my side…."

Whispered Kuki. "What?" Said Wally. "Oh, nothing.. I am glad… to be here in your

arms." Said Kuki holding him tightly.

Author's note: Yeah, I know it's short.. but I promise it's because I am going to be updating faster the next few days! READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


End file.
